1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic inertial valve apparatus for closing a valve in response to vibrations from earthquakes and other causes, and for venting the material carried through the valve.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a result of an earthquake or other shock, lines conveying gases and liquids may rupture or break, producing spills that may lead to fire, explosion or contamination. Various automatic valves have been proposed to cut-off the flow of material in such an eventuality, including the devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,952, 4,165,758, 4,103,697, 4,007,643, 3,995,651, and 3,791,396.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an improved automatic valve apparatus that will operate in an emergency, under harsh conditions, after long periods of inactivity, yet is easily adjusted and is capable of venting the material carried through the valve.